traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
GUILT
"In the last few years, a bizarre disease with varying symptoms has been reported in several isolated cases. The two things they had in common: Each victim's body turned against itself, and they all died. Because of that, we believe each subject was infected with GUILT." -Greg Kasal GUILT (ギルス girusu), short for Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin, is an artificial disease developed by Delphi that was used in Year 2018 as medical terrorism. It comes in eight strains, with seven of them corresponding to the Greek days of the week. The first few strains were identified through letters that were received by hospitals who had GUILT hosts. It is thought by Dr. Hoffman that GUILT is a toxin that makes the host body produce GUILT cells. GUILT are characterized by the presence of chiral reactions, and different strains produce cells that emit different kinds of chiral reactions. It appears that overexposure to GUILT can cause genetic diseases, as it happened to Naomi Kimishima. Types of GUILT Kyriaki Kyriaki creates lacerations on an organ until it can no longer function. The first and relatively easiest one to treat. Deftera Deftera creates tumors that saps stamina and kills the patient. The second GUILT form presented and slightly harder than Kyriaki. Triti Triti prevents an organ from functioning by spreading across its surface and calcifying it. Also releases a toxic mist when removed improperly. The third and arguably hardest GUILT form to treat. Tetarti Tetarti creates toxic diverticula and releases poisonous gas within an organ. Pempti Pempti attacks the respiratory and the nervous system from the liver or lung, manifesting a layer of gelatinous fluid on the organ that hinders the organ's function. Pempti is particularly tenacious, with its core and the fluid supporting and regenerating each other. Paraskevi Paraskevi moves through the host's body to the heart, instantly killing the patient if it burrows into the heart. Savato Savato creates a web around the heart which nullifies and saps the energy of the victim's heartbeat so it can be used as Savato's energy source. Bliss Bliss inhabits Adam, keeping his body "alive". The Z-Cells that Caduceus Europe used to heal a war victim had been extracted from Adam's Bliss. Bliss is the only GUILT that does not receive its name from a Greek day of the week, as well as the only known GUILT that is not operated on so far. Trivia *GUILT seems to be capable to undergoing transformation into a different GUILT when exposed to airborne conditions, as Tetarti (Second Opinion 6-3) was able to turn into Immature Kyriaki, Mature Kyriaki and Paraskevi (Second Opinion 6-4), while Bliss (from Z-Cells) could turn into Pempti (Second Opinion 6-6), Triti, Immature Kyriaki, Mature Kyriaki and Mutated Deftera and Paraskevi (Second Opinion 6-7). ** It also displays a transformation when Naomi's Rosalia Virus assimilates it just before the final operation of Trauma Team. *GUILT is based on several parasites found in real life. Category:Delphi Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Team